whatsappmafiafandomcom-20200216-history
Roles
Links: [http://charitymafia.wikia.com/wiki/ Homepage] Structure Page Narrator This is the role of the host. They're responsible with narrating what has happened in the game and are the person you send your night phase actions to if you're an Action Role. They're also responsible for ensuring there is no rule breaking. Townspeople Action Roles (U): Must have roles (MH) are games that are required for Mafia games to function and are always picked up. * Detective (MH) - Detects if a player is Guilty or Innocent (effected by framing) * Doctor (MH) - Protects a player from an attack each night. Can protect themself once! * Journalist - When they visit a player, they will receive the same information as them. * Medium - Can commune with the dead during Night phases. * Messenger - Writes a private letter to a player each night. * Vigilante '''- Can kill a player in the night. If the player is Town, or is targeted by the Mafia, the Vigilante dies too. * '''Priest - Capable of resurrecting a player back from the dead. The opposite of the Mafia role Necromancer. Passive Roles: Unique (U) roles are cannot come up more than once in a game when the Narrator/Host randomises. * Backup (U) - Replaces either the doctor or detective when they die. They learn all their past actions. * Entertainer - Must speak each Day phase or comes up Guilty if inspected the following night. * Judge (U) - Skilled in passing judgement, the player’s vote is double the worth, their 1 vote counts as 2 votes. * Monk - Has taken a vow of silence If they speak in the Day Phase they will come up Guilty the following night. * Peasant - The basic Charity Mafia Townspeople role. No powers or conditions and can vote normally. * Saint - If voted by the town to be lynched, then the first person that began the vote will be killed as well. * Turncoat (U) - if targeted by the Mafia to die they will turn into a Traitor and become part of the Mafia. Mafia Action Roles (U): * Agent '- Each night can choose a target to check if they're the Detective or not. * '''Kidnapper '- Blocks a player from using their ability each night. * '''Necromancer - Capable of resurrecting a player back from the dead! But they come back for the Mafia! The resurrected player keeps their previous role but come up guilty upon inspection. The opposite of the Priest. * Silencer '- At night, mutes a person. That person cannot speak during the next day. The target may still vote. Passive Roles: Unique (U) roles are cannot come up more than once in a game when the Narrator/Host randomises. * '''Bomb (U) '- If lynched, the last player to vote for the Bomb will be killed as well. * '''Goon - The basic mafia role. You're just a mafia member who can vote like everyone else on who to kill and come up guilty when checked. * Plant (U) '''- The player deliberately votes first for a fellow Mafia to use them as a Matyr, this makes the player innocent on inspection for the rest of the game. * '''Traitor - A turncoat who has now been converted by the Mafia targetting them in the night. Outsiders * Coming Soon!